Margot
Margot, auch bekannt als Robin, ist eine Figur aus Der Serie Once upon a Time Ihren Auftritt Hat Sie in der vierzehnten Episode der siebten Staffel. Sie wird von Tiera Skovbye Gespielt und ist das verfluchte Gegenstück zu Robin Hood. Geschichte Als Drizella, Regina und Gothels Hexenzirkel den Dunklen Fluch ausführen, wird Robin Margot in Seattle und ihre Mutter Zelena wird Kelly West. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt bietet Roni Margot einen Job in ihrer Bar in Hyperion Heights an. Bald darauf erhält sie von Roni ein Ticket nach Amsterdam. Laut Kelly Gab Roni Margot den Eindruck, dass nur Verlierer eine Ausbildung bekommen. Schließlich geht Margot für eine Schaumparty nach Phuket und kehrt nie nach Hause zurück. Als Folge beschuldigt Kelly Roni, ihre Tochter vertrieben zu haben, obwohl dieser Groll endet, als Kelly von ihren verfluchten Erinnerungen befreit wird. Nachdem Kelly zu Hyperion Heights zurückgekehrt ist, um Roni zu helfen, ruft sie Margot an und hinterlässt eine Sprachnachricht für sie. Kelly erzählt ihr, dass sie sich sehr verändert hat und mit ihr darüber reden möchte. Nachdem sie einige Zeit in Tibet verbracht hat, beschließt Margot schließlich nach Hyperion Heights zurückzukehren. Als sie zu Fuß die Stadt betritt, sieht sie ein Mädchen, das mit einer Statue eines Trolls spricht und dann auf eine Straße hinausgeht, als sich ein Auto nähert. Margot schnappt sich schnell das Mädchen und zieht sie in Sicherheit. Das Mädchen, dessen Name Tilly ist, fragt, ob Margot denkt, dass sie Verrückt ist, weil sie mit einer Statue gesprochen hat, und Margot versichert ihr, dass die besten Leute verrückt seien und dass in Tibet jeder mit Statuen redet. Als Margot Tilly fragt, was sie der Trollstatue erzählt hat, erklärt Tilly, dass sie sich verabschiedet hat und Margot bemerkt, dass sie weggehen möchte. Stattdessen ermutigt Margot Tilly, sich ihren Problemen zu stellen. Als sie weggeht, fragt Tilly, welches Buch sie trägt und Margot informiert sie, dass es Alice im Wunderland ist, ihr Lieblingsbuch. Margot kommt später in Ronis Bar an, wo Roni und Kelly sich einen Drink genehmigen. Kelly ist überglücklich, ihre Tochter wiederzusehen, und Margot bemerkt, dass es keinen Besseren Platz Als zu Hause gibt. Sie geht dann nach ihrem langen Flug duschen, während Kelly sich an ihr vergangenes Leben als Zelena erinnert und beklagt sie sich bei Roni darüber , wie schwer es ist, ihre Tochter anzulügen, wer sie ist. Während sie in Ronis Abwesenheit die Bar führt, begegnet Margot Henry und erkennt ihn als Gastgeber des Podcasts H-Town an, den Sie Sich Selbst angehört hat und von dem praktisch jeder in Hyperion Heights spricht. Margot wird neugierig, nachdem sie gesehen hat, wie Kelly an der Bar mit Lucy zusammen ist, obwohl ihre Mutter sagt, dass sie dem Mädchen bei einem Schulprojekt hilft. Kelly protestiert gegen den Verdacht ihrer Tochter, aber Margot versteht nicht, warum sie San Francisco Verlassen Hat um wieder in der Bar zu arbeiten, und will nur wissen, was sie vor ihr verbirgt. Als Kelly Ihr immer noch keine Antworten geben will, erinnert Margot sie ungeduldig daran, dass der ganze Grund, warum sie Hyperion Heights verlassen hat, der Grund ist, dass ihre Mutter nicht mit ihr kommunizieren würde. Sie gibt ihr dann die Chance, Ehrlich zu Sein, aber Kelly besteht darauf, dass sie es noch nicht kann. Margot erklärt dann ärgerlich, dass sie damit fertig ist, geduldig zu sein, und bedauert, dass sie in die Stadt zurückgekehrt ist. und läuft Davon Schließlich Margot Landet auf einer Bank in der Nähe von Sabines Essenswagen, wo Tilly Beignet-Proben verteilt. Tilly bietet Margot den letzte an, die sie als das Mädchen erkennt, das sie an der Trollstatue gerettet hat. Nachdem die beiden sich miteinander ausgetauscht haben, dankt Tilly Margot wieder, dass sie ihr Leben gerettet hat. Margot bemerkt, dass sie froh ist, dass Tilly beschlossen hat, in der Stadt zu bleiben. Tilly stimmt zu, dass sie damals in einem schlechten Zustand war, aber es wurde besser für sie, Margot sagt zu Ihr, dass sie jetzt in dieser Position ist. Als Tilly ihr den Beignet gibt und anbietet, sich ihre Probleme anzuhören, Margot erzählt ihr von der Frustration über ihre Mutter, die ihr Geheimnisse vorenthält. Tilly rät ihr, dass es möglich ist, dass ihre Mutter ihr die Wahrheit sagen will, aber was auch immer es ist, es muss schmerzhaft sein, dass sie es ihrer eigenen Tochter vorenthält. Daraus erhält Margot eine andere Sicht auf die Situation, und während sie das Beignet isst, kommentiert sie den großartigen Geschmack und die einzigartige Herzform. In dieser Nacht entschuldigt sich Margot bei der Reinigung der Gläser an der Theke bei ihrer Mutter für ihre frühere Einstellung und willigt ein, zu warten, bis sie bereit ist, ehrlich zu sein. Kelly verspricht, dass sich die Dinge bald ändern werden und gibt zu, dass sie ihren Verlobten Chad vermisst, an den sich ihre Tochter plötzlich erinnert, als ihr jemand außerhalb der Bar etwas für sie hinterlassen hat. Margot glaubt, dass das Geschenk von Chad stammt, und gibt ihrer Mutter eine herzförmige Schachtel mit ihrem Namen darauf, aber eine schockierte Kelly erkennt, dass sie jetzt die nächste Zielscheibe des Süßigkeitsmörders ist. Obwohl sie anfangs denkt, dass ihre Mutter über die herzförmige Schachtel eines Serienmörders überreagiert, erkennt Margot die Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation, nachdem sie mit ihr zur Polizeistation gegangen ist, wo Rogers bestätigt, dass Kellys Leben in Gefahr ist. Während Margot und Rogers in der Cafeteria über den Fall reden, meint Kelly, sie müsse in letzter Minute telefonieren, um mit Weaver zu sprechen. An diesem Abend bleibt Margot unter Weavers Schutz auf der Station, als Kelly befürchtet, dass der Mörder versuchen könnte, ihre Tochter zu verletzen. Nachdem Kelly Chad vor Nick gerettet hat, kehrt Margot in die Bar zurück und sieht ihre Mutter und ihre Tante Sich Zum Abschied Umarmen Roni geht, um ihnen Privatsphäre zu gewähren, und als Kelly sich darauf vorbereitet, ihrer Tochter zu erzählen, warum Nick hinter ihr her ist, bestätigt Margot, dass sie alles weiß, was sie jetzt wissen muss. Sie wundert sich über die Identität ihrer Mutter und wer sie war, bevor sie Chad traf und daraus folgerte, dass sie ein Mafia Boss sei. Kelly bestätigt dies weder, noch leugnet sie dies und gibt ihr stattdessen zu verstehen, dass sie und Chad nach San Francisco zurückkehren und fragt, ob Margot mit ihnen kommen möchte. Als Margot ablehnt und sagt, dass sie jemanden in Hyperion Heights gefunden hat, könnte sie bereit sein, Kelly zu beschämen, indem sie ihr Mut macht, mehr Leute kennenzulernen, "besonders süße blonde", eine klare Anspielung auf Tilly. Sie gibt Margot dann ihren alten Anhänger und bittet sie, ihre Trauzeugin bei ihrer und Chads Hochzeit zu sein. Margot freut sich darüber, worauf Kelly ihr erzählt, dass ihr Glück so glücklich wie jetzt ist, als Margot in ihr Leben kam, was dazu führte, dass die beiden eine innige Umarmung teilten. Während sie unter der Aurora-Brücke spaziert, begegnet Margot Tilly die die Trollstatue Skizzier. Tilly erwähnt ein Summen in ihrem Kopf, das sie ablenkt, worauf Margot sie zu einem Date bittet, um sie davon abzulenken. Margot Schenkt Ihr mit einem kandierten Apfel, und zeigt ihr Einen Teil von Hyperion Hights den sie besonders findet, und im Gegenzug möchte sie einen Ort in der Stadt sehen, den Tilly mag. Tilly bringt sie in die Reiseabteilung eines Buchladens namens Dodgson's Books, einer ihrer Lieblingsorte, der es ihr ermöglicht, überall auf der Welt zu sein. Obwohl sie an weit entfernten Orten war, schätzt Margot die Einfachheit von Tillys Welt und erinnert sich, dass sie manchmal in einer Stadt gestrandet ist, nachdem ihr Bus Eine Panne Hatte So fing sie an, handgewebte Armbänder aus den verschiedenen Städten zu sammeln. Tilly fragt sich, ob sie auch solche Abenteuer haben könnte, und Margot versichert ihr, dass sie es eines Tages tun wird. Nachdem Margot heiße Schokolade für sie beide geholt hat, gibt sie Tilly ein farbenfrohes Armband, das sie gefunden hat und sagt ihr, dass, obwohl sie nicht gerade in Thailand sind, ihr Date wie ein Abenteuer war. Als Tilly über das intensive Summen in ihrem Kopf in Panik gerät, bietet Margot ihr an, ihr Wasser Zu Besorgen, doch diese ruft vor sich hin, damit der Lärm aufhört. Peinlich berührt von ihrem Ausbruch, lässt Tilly Margot abrupt stehen und stürzt aus dem Buchladen. Sie lässt das Armband fallen. Während Margots Arbeitsschicht an der Bar, bringt Tilly ein Tablett mit kandierten Früchten als Entschuldigung mit und erklärt, dass es ihr lieber wäre, wenn Margot sie nicht an ihren "schlechten Tagen" sehen würde, da es für manche ein bisschen zu viel sein kann. Margot besteht darauf, dass es für sie nicht sein wird, egal was für ein Tag es ist und hilft dann, das Armband an Tillys Handgelenk zu klammern, bevor sie ihr einen Drink anbietet. Vor der Bar sieht Margot Tilly, als sie geht, während Eloise von der Ecke aus zusieht, und nachdem Margot zurück in die Bar geht, fängt Gothel an, Tilly zu verfolgen. Nachdem sie erfolglos versucht hat, Tillys Vertrauen zu gewinnen, stellt sich Eloise Margot an der Bar als eine enge Bekannte von Tilly vor. Margot bietet ihr einen Drink Auf Haus an und zeigt ihr das neue "Wanderlust" -Menü, die sie sich ausgedacht hat. Eloise bemerkt ein indisches Getränk, das laut Margot mit echten Rosenblättern hergestellt wird. Zum Thema der Schönheit Indiens spricht Eloise von einem Baum namens Arunchal Hopea, der heute ausgestorben ist, weil Menschen ihn fällten, um ihn als Zaunpfosten zu benutzen, und bemerkt, dass aus ihrer eigenen Erfahrung als Gärtnerin keine größere Plage als die Menschheit. Margot scheint durch ihren Kommentar beunruhig zu sein, fällt aber bald in den Bann von Eloises Magie, als sie erstarrt ist. Obwohl Margot sie nicht mehr hören kann, erzählt Eloise ihr, dass sie sich schon vorher getroffen haben und wie sie im Gegensatz zu dieser Zeit fade und wenig hilfsbereit war. Eloise fährt fort, ein bisschen Blut aus Margots Finger zu ziehen und steckt es in eine Phiole, bevor sie die Bar verlässt. Erst dann gewinnt Margot wieder an Beweglichkeit und zischt sich über ihren verletzten Finger, scheint sich an nichts zu erinnern, was sich eben ereignet hat. Später opfert Eloise Margots Blut als eines von drei Gegenständen in einem Ritual, um Tilly in den Zirkel der Acht zu bringen. An der Theke sieht Margot Detectives Weaver und Rogers, die von dem Sturm draußen kommen. Sie schlägt vor, sie mit Heißgetränken aufzuwärmen, aber die Männer bitten sie, mit ihnen für etwas Wichtiges mitzukommen. Margot fragt sich, ob sie wegen ihrer überfälligen Strafzette in Schwierigkeiten ist, aber sie sagen ihr, dass Tilly ihre Hilfe braucht, weil sie von Bösen Leuten verschleppt wurde und sich gerade in einem ihrer schlechten Zustände befindet. Weaver und Rogers führen Margot auf die untere Ebene des Hyperion, wo Tilly in das Ritual des Zirkels verwickelt ist, um die Menschheit zu Vernichten, während die Magie zurückgebracht wird. Margot ist ausgeflippt von der Umgebung, aber scherft ihre Nerven, um sich Tilly zu nähern und versucht sie sanft zu überreden, mit ihr zu gehen. Tilly weigert sich und gibt Margot einen harten Schubs, bevor sie Magie benutzt, um Margot, Rogers und Weaver in Miniaturgröße zu verkleinern. Während das Trio zusieht, wie die anderen Hexen sich in Bäume verwandeln, Rogers sagt das das passiert Sobald Sie Ihre Aufgabe Erfüllt Haben, verzweifelt rufen Sie Tilly zu, um sie aufzuhalten, bevor ihr das gleiche Schicksal widerfährt. Nachdem Henrys Glaube wiederhergestellt ist und er Roni den Kuss der wahren Liebe gibt, ist der Fluch gebrochen und Tilly kann aus dem Trance-ähnlichen Zustand befreit werden, und die schrumpfende Wirkung auf Margot, Rogers und Weaver Wird rückgängig gemacht. Jetzt erinnert sie sich an ihre Vergangenheit als Robin, Margot nimmt ihre Brille ab, während sie Tilly anlächelt, die sie ruft, bevor sie sich wieder mit einem Kuss treffen. Margot geht dann mit Tilly, Weaver und Rogers zu den Gemeinschaftsgärten, wo sie Gothel gegenüberstehen. Da nur Tillys Magie es mit Gothels Aufnehmen kann, Rogers Reicht Seiner Tochter Die Hand, um seine Unterstützung zu demonstrieren, und Margot tut das gleiche, indem Sie Tillys andere Hand ergreift. Das gibt Tilly die Kraft, die sie braucht, um gegen Gothel zu bestehen, die sie besiegt, indem sie sie in einen Baum verwandelt. In der Folge tröstet Margot Tilly, während sie zusieht, wie ihr Vater auf eine Krankentrage geladen wird. Zur Feier des gebrochenen Fluches bringen Margot und Tilly eine Schüssel mit Sabines Beignets zu Roni, um sie mit allen zu teilen. Nachdem Rogers, Henry, Weaver und Roni ins Wunschreich gegangen sind, um Jacinda und Lucy zu retten, bleibt Margot bei Tilly an der Bar, wo Tilly plötzlich einen Schmerz in ihrer Brust spürt, Da Sir Henry Tillys Wächterkräfte Ausradiert Hat Was Die Beiden Nicht Wissen. Sie und Tilly überreden Sabine, die Stadtbewohner dazu zu bringen, ihnen zu helfen, ein Portal zu finden. Nachdem Remy ihnen eine kleine magische Bohne angeboten hat, die er behalten hat, verabschieden sich Margot und Tilly von Sabine und Drew, bevor sie in das Rollin 'Bayou gehen, mit dem sie sich fortbewegen werden. Anstatt direkt ins Wunschreich zu gehen, öffnet das Paar ein Portal zu den Außenbezirken von Storybrooke, um Hilfe von Freunden zu bekommen. Auftritte